Vampire Knight Presents: So This Is Christmas
by SonamySistah96
Summary: A collection of four Vampire Knight Christmas stories for you to enjoy. WARNING: STORIES CONTAIN YAOI, YURI, LEMONS, AND ADORABLE FLUFF  Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!
1. Do You Hear What I Hear?

~Oh, it's almost Christmas time and I was having finals that's why I haven't been able to update my stories. I'm so sorry everybody. However, I will now have lots of time over vacation. ^^ For now, please enjoy these seasonal short stories. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! XD ~

Disclaimer: Did you not hear what I heard?

* * *

**Do You Hear What I Hear?**

Yuki, Zero, and Cross walked leisurely towards the Moon Dorms with food and presents occupying each of their arms. They had been invited to the annual Christmas Party that Ichijo loved to hold every year. The hyperactive vampire just loved the Christmas season and loved to celebrate it in as many ways as possible: this included spending as much time as physically possible with the friends he treats as family.

So once again, the party was to be held around six pm and continue until midnight which would let everyone know that it was Christmas day. It wasn't hard to hold the party since the school was on vacation for the holidays and the only ones still left on campus were the Chairman and his family, of course, and Kaname's inner circle of people.

Of course, we already know that there is only one person who isn't too thrilled about being in the company of a handful of the Night Class on Christmas Eve. Then again, it really didn't matter what the holiday was, Zero Kiryuu was just never going to get along with or like any vampires. Well, perhaps with the exception of Kaname. Zero would never admit it, but he relaxed immensely whenever that arrogant pureblood was in his presence, and this annoyed the hunter greatly. Thus, driving him to be especially moody towards Kaname to try to hide his ever growing affection for the older male.

However, Zero couldn't do anything about this seeing as Yuki had threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't come to the party. The silver haired teen still could have refused because he was sure that Yuki wasn't the worse threat in the world, but the girl had looked so desperate he just couldn't say know. Zero mentally damned the girl's motivational skills.

The trio arrived at the door to the dorms and Yuki knocked excitedly and waited before the door opened to reveal a smiling Takuma wearing a Santa hat. He beamed at them and opened the door wider so that they could make their entrance.

"Yuki-chan, Chairman, Kiryuu-kun, I'm so glad you were able to make it. Please come inside and make yourselves at home. Eat, live, laugh, and enjoy!" he stated happily and took some of the load off of each one of them. Both the Chairman and Yuki smiled brightly while Zero just grunted and subtly looked around, not too comfortable knowing that Kaname could be anywhere and show up at any given time. Leave it to Yuki to force him to leave _Bloody Rose_ back in the Sun Dorms.

"Thank you for inviting us Takuma-sempai! We're always happy to attend your parties; you have something new and fun to do every time." Yuki responded honestly grateful. She then excused herself to go talk with Rima who sat on the couch next to Shiki; both were immersing themselves in their two boxes full of chocolate flavored pokey. Takuma laughed at her as she sat down with them and joined right in with the food sharing. Chairman also expressed his gratitude and took Zero's remaining load while accompanying the Vice President to the kitchen to put some of the food away.

The hunter stood awkwardly in place for a minute not sure of where to go next. Yuki was already flowing right into the Christmas mix that was engulfing the Moon Dorm's recreation area, and he didn't know any of the other vampires well enough to even sit down and talk about nothing. (Not that he wanted to get to know them, or course.) So the teen thought of the next best thing and resided himself to standing silently against the wall while observing others' Christmas spirit. He always hated this time of year anyway since it was around this time his parents were murdered and his life changed forever.

Zero shook his head softly. Now was neither the time nor the place to start getting caught up in those memories. The last thing he needed was to start crying in front of these blood suckers. A frustrated sigh escaped Zero's lips as he closed his eyes. This was going to be a long night.

"You know if you actually tried interacting with people, your stay might not be so boring." A voice rang to Zero's left. The hunter opened his eyes to come face to face with the very person he was hoping he wasn't going to see.

"Kuran," Zero spoke lowly, trying to keep the nervousness that he felt from being so close to the pureblood out of his voice. Kaname knew what he was doing, though. The vampire was excellent when it came to picking up facades on other people, and Zero could just never pull it off in front of him. However, instead of using this to his advantage, Kaname merely enjoyed toying with the hunter and reading all of the emotional signals that Zero thought he was hiding.

"Kiryuu-kun," he acknowledged and felt a small pang of incompleteness at the fact that, despite how long they've known each other, they still referred to one another by surnames. "Again, live a little. It wouldn't hurt to relax with some vampires just this once now would it?" Kaname asked with a mischievous glint in his eye that Zero wasn't sure if he liked or was unnerved by it. Never the less, the hunter huffed in fake annoyance and walked away towards the stairs mumbling something about 'egotistical purebloods.'

Kaname chuckled at the boy's retreating form and watched as the hunter made his way upstairs with a face that portrayed exploration. He supposed Zero had never really taken the time to look around and see what the Moon Dorms had to offer before considering he avoided the place like the plague. So naturally to ease his boredom, Zero went up to look around and maybe get his mind off of things for a while.

However, because of his hasty retreat, the silver haired prefect completely missed the predatory glint in a certain pureblood's eyes as he unknowingly headed in the direction of the Dorm President's room. Kaname licked his lips in anticipation and cautiously followed the hunter with a wide grin on his face as he suppressed his aura to keep himself unknown. Oh how he had been waiting for an opportunity to finally have a taste of his secret crush.

Takuma noticed the two leave the room; one vampire unaware of the other following. A smile made itself known on the blonde noble's lips.

"Looks like it won't be such a silent night after all." He said to no one in particular and chuckled at the double meaning that came with his words.

**~*xXx*~**

Zero walked down the long hallways with a far off expression decorating his features. He had been utterly amazed by the genius, and albeit expensive, decorating that had gone into the Moon Dorms design. _'Cross totally lied when he said the Day and Night Classes were treated equal.'_ The hunter thought bitterly to himself as he continued on.

It had to be the third hallway he had walked down when he spotted the mysterious brown doors at the end of the line. Zero had no idea why, but a strange force compelled him to advance towards said doors and not only look at them, but open and enter the room behind them. Zero had initially thought he was insane and was going to get into so much trouble for trespassing in a _vampire's_ room of all places, but he couldn't (and strangely wouldn't) bring himself to turn around and leave.

Something about the room intrigued him like no other. It had elegant and strategically placed décor with furnishings that could put Oprah's house to shame. Then there was the scent that immediately appealed itself to Zero's senses. It was an absolutely mind blowing combination of roses and spices. The hunter found it strangely familiar and extremely comforting.

'_Okay, I really am going crazy here. First, I'm trespassing in a vampire's room. Second, I have the audacity to think that their scent is relaxing…fate is a bitch.' _He thought coldly and was about to turn to leave when the doors to the room suddenly slammed shut and locked of their own accord. Out of instinct, Zero reached for the _Bloody Rose_ but cursed silently when he remembered that it was safely tucked in the dresser drawer by his bed. His next reaction was to make a run for the door and try to force it open but the lights flickered off engulfing the room in total darkness.

Zero scanned the room as best as he could with his enhanced vampire vision. Even if he had it, he couldn't see in total darkness as naturally born vampires could, and this was complete darkness. The hunter remained completely still trying to search for and sound of movement or breathing but same up with nothing since the room appeared to be completely silent, but there just had to be someone there. He could feel it, very faintly, but it was there all the same. Someone besides him was present and was coming closer by the second.

As best as he could, Zero backed up slowly trying to avoid and kind of furniture and find a door. He gasped quietly when his back met with something hard. A wall.

"Damn." Zero cursed quietly and was about to move away when he was held in place against the wall. Fear swept through his being for a brief moment before the hunter composed himself and tried to fight the person of. He struggled, kicked, yelled, tried shoving, but all of this seemed to have no affect on the being doing the restraining.

The person grabbed Zero's arms and held them above his head to minimize the struggling and the silver haired prefect heard a deep chuckle by his left ear. He froze instantly as he would recognize that brilliant sound anywhere.

"Kuran, what the hell?" he said exasperatedly and with a grateful sigh of relief. The lights came back on a brightened the room again to reveal the face of smirking Kaname mere inches from that of a flustered and slightly annoyed Zero.

"I guess you caught me, Zero. How did you figure out it was me?" the pureblood teased as his face drew a little bit closer. Zero blushed a bright red and turned his head away; missing the way Kaname had used his first name. He couldn't respond to that question. Not that he trusted his voice right now anyway, but more so because how would Kaname react if he were to tell him it's because he recognized his laugh as something purely unique and special to the pureblood? Kaname smiled to himself when he saw the emotions flicker in his trapped hunter's eyes before he had looked away.

'_So adorable.'_ He thought and used his free hand to turn the prefect's face back to look at him. Zero's face was flushed an attractive pink and his enticing lilac eyes looked up shyly into caring brown ones. Kaname could tell that the hunter liked him. It was very plain to see, but the boy was just too shy to admit it even now. There had to be something done about that.

Without further hesitation, Kaname leaned down and planted his lips firmly on the soft ones of Zero Kiryuu.

"Mmf!" the smaller boy had cried out in surprise but gradually began to respond as he threw all caution to the wind letting his feelings for the man in front of him, consume his entire being. Sliding his eyes closed, Zero let himself delve deep into the hidden message of the kiss. The one that sent shivers up his spine and foretold of things to come. The message was simply: _Zero, you're mine._

Mr. Prefect found that he had absolutely no objection to that.

The kiss grew into something more heated as Kaname darted his tongue out to slowly lick across Zero's lips in a sensual request for entrance. The younger vampire hesitantly let it happen and both of their tongues fought for dominance in the warm heat of Zero's mouth. There was a soft moan that was emitted from the hunter at the feeling and it didn't go unnoticed by Kaname, who found the sound absolutely beautiful. He wanted to hear more of them.

The pureblood trailed his free hand down from Zero's cheek to his neck and down the smooth curve that was the boy's back. His hand came to rest on the silver haired boy's butt which was then given a soft squeeze of approval.

Zero broke the kiss with a sound 'pop' to gasp at the feeling of Kaname's hand on his ass. It made him blush profusely and hide his embarrassed face in the pureblood's neck. Kaname chuckled at his hunter's reaction and kissed the silver head that rested near his shoulder. He then, in one swift movement, picked Zero up and headed for his bed with extremely naughty thoughts beginning to enter his mind.

Zero noticed that he was being carried and looked up from where his face was hidden in the crook of Kaname's neck. He didn't get to survey his surroundings for long though since he was gently laid down on a soft bed and almost immediately covered with a warm and familiar body. The hunter looked up into the dark brown eyes of his crush with apprehension and slight fear in his expression. He wasn't sure he was ready for this. Zero knew that he cared immensely for the pureblood above him and he was also sure that it was damn near the equivalent of loving him, but he had no idea if Kaname felt the same. The boy didn't know if he would be able to handle it should the pureblood only want him for sex.

Kaname sensed the boy's hesitation and leaned down to gently nuzzle his cheek against the others. He smiled softly and whispered to the body under him.

"I love you, Zero." He said and heard and audible gasp from his precious hunter as he pulled back and went in for a soul searing kiss to seal the deal.

The hunter let the kiss happen and felt the start of happy tears build up behind his eyelids. He wanted to stop them from falling but they came anyway. Kaname, not missing a beat, pulled away and kissed away each tear before going to the younger's neck and sucking on the soft pale flesh there. Zero squirmed at the sensation of the older vampire's fangs gliding across the area but not actually breaking the skin. Kaname smiled into the lilac eyed beauty's neck and let his hands roam over the boy's shirt before slipping under and gliding up the lithe yet well-toned chest until his fingers brushed over Zero's sensitive nipples.

The hunter let out a soft moan at the feeling and brought his hands to rest in Kaname's chocolate brown waves. His gasps and sharp intakes of breaths served as motivation for the pureblood as the skilled hands worked to tweak and play with both of the sensitive nubs until they were hard and Zero was a writhing mess. Between the gentle sucking of the sensitive skin on his neck and the wicked play of Kaname fingers on his chest, the hunter didn't know which way was up. And that was just fine with him.

A part of the older vampire started to twitch to life in his nether regions and he found that the room was getting hotter by the second. To distract the hunter from what he was about to do, he gently licked Zero's bite area before, as carefully as he could, biting into the smooth skin and drawing out the sweetest and most addictive drink on the whole planet. Kaname had anticipated that Zero's blood would taste delicious but this took it to a whole new level. The hunter moaned in pleasure and arched his neck to give the pureblood better access. The feeling of Kaname sucking his blood was amazing and brought indescribable pleasure to him as it happened.

Meanwhile, Kaname's hand slowly traveled down Zero's body to the top of his jeans where the pureblood carefully unzipped the cloth and moved it down the hunter's legs until there were just the boxers left. Zero was so lost in utter ecstasy that he didn't even notice, and Kaname took pride in his sneakiness. It wasn't until the older vampire's long fingers slipped inside Zero's black boxers to grab hold of the hardening member, did the prefect's eyes snap wide open and a loud moan erupt from his throat.

"Ah! Kaname!" the cry came and was music to the said vampire's ears as he slipped his fangs out of the boy's neck and licked the wound closed. All the while his fingers came to play with the head of Zero's member, causing the hunter to moan and writhe on the bed sheets.

Kaname smirked as he fully pulled off Zero's shirt so he could kiss, lick, and nip his way down the elegant body before him. The pureblood could feel the needs of his own erection wanting to be met, but he pushed that thought away as he continued his ministrations. He wanted Zero to cum for him first so that he would be relaxed when it came time for the main event.

Getting rid of the prefects boxers, Kaname brought his lips to the head of Zero's member and kissed it then gave it a soft lick, sending shivers up the hunter's spine and he held on to Kaname's hair like it was a life line. Kuran looked up at his hunter's face as he slowly began to take in the boy's throbbing flesh and was satisfied with what he saw. Zero's hair was an adorable mess, the beautiful lilac eyes he loved to gaze into were clouded over with lust and love, the boy's breath was coming out in short pants, and there was a light sheen of perspiration starting to occur on Zero's body. Kaname thought the sight was breathtaking and with renewed vigor, he took Zero in all at once as his fingers played with the tender sacks under.

Zero arched his back in pleasure as his hips moved at their own accord and he rocked himself inside the beautiful heat that was Kaname's mouth. He tried not to do it too roughly in fear that he might choke the pureblood, but when he felt Kaname swallow and the muscles in his throat contract around the head of the member, Zero nearly lost it and started moving faster desperate to find that aching release.

Kaname saw the effect his one action had on the hunter and smirked as best he could. He pulled back so that Zero was free from his mouth and heard the hunter groan at the loss of heat, but the pureblood had a plan. Without warning, he deep throated the young hunter again and swallowed as soon as the boy was all the way in. Zero felt both actions occur and the combined pleasure had him screaming in ecstasy as he came in the pureblood's mouth.

"Kaname!" he yelled and slumped back on the bed as his mind tried to come down from his blissful euphoria. Kaname had taken in everything that Zero had to offer and gladly licked the younger teen's member clean before trailing kisses all the way back up Zero's body until their lips connected.

Breathlessly, Zero returned the kiss and mumbled "I love you," In between breaths. Kaname smiled at this and removed his own shirt and pants while getting ready to show his dear hunter a whole different level of pleasure. He broke the kiss and removed his boxers, hissing as his erection was now free of its restraints and able to stand tall and proud. Zero's eyes widened when he saw the size of it and he quickly hid his blush by turning away from Kaname. However, the pureblood already saw the adorable pink hue gracing the boy's features and merely kissed the rosy cheeks in adoration.

"You like what you see I take it," He said and chuckled when Zero voiced how he wasn't sure if it would fit inside of him. Kaname just kissed the boy's forehead and gave a reassuring smile saying that he would have no problem adjusting to the size. Zero nodded and placed a shy kiss to the juncture between Kaname's neck and shoulder than gently nibbling on the skin there.

The pureblood groaned his appreciation and held his fingers up to Zero's face, silently asking the hunter to suck on them. Zero briefly moved away from the sensitive area near Kaname's bite mark to latch on to the three fingers presented to him. He swirled his pink tongue around each digit with vigor and Kaname had to bite back a moan at the utterly erotic sight that Zero displayed. The pureblood briefly thought about how that tongue would feel as it swirled and darted around another part of his body, but he shook his head of that. That would come another time, but now was Zero's first time and Kaname wanted this to be special and memorable for him.

After he felt it was enough, the older vampire slipped his fingers away from the hunter and placed one at Zero's tight entrance. The lilac eyed boy arched his back at the weird sensation causing him and Kaname to come into skin to skin contact. Kaname kissed his soon-to-be mate's forehead and whispered to him that it would feel a little uncomfortable but it would get better. Zero nodded and felt the finger go deeper inside. The first on wasn't too bad at all, but the second one was a bitch.

Kaname inserted the second and began making a scissoring motion with the digits in order to widen the passage. A series of low whimpers and some cries came from Zero as he was stretched painfully yet again when Kaname entered a third finger. Silent tears began to cascade down the hunter's porcelain cheeks but were quickly licked away by Kaname who whispered sweet nothings to his beloved until the pain subsided. Zero bared it though and was awarded for his patience when the fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves that made him cry out in accelerated pleasure while making his vision burst and see stars.

'_I found it.' _Kaname thought and continued to thrust his fingers into the tight hole while hitting that sweet spot deep inside the hunter every time.

"Ah! Oh…God. Kaname! AH! Ah!" Zero moaned as his prostate was abused for the sake of pleasure. He groaned in disappointment though when the fingers were removed and the wonderful feeling was lost, but it would soon return as Kaname positioned himself at the hunter's entrance.

Their eyes locked for a moment and let loose the emotions both of them didn't want to hold back. Slowly, Kaname leaned down and captured Zero's lips in a tender kiss before thrusting his member inside with one quick jerk. Zero's cries were muffled within the kiss as Kaname ran his fingers through the younger's silver hair and stayed still to allow the hunter to get used to his size. He gave light kisses to Zero's eyelids and cheeks in silent apology until the boy nodded his okay to continue.

Kaname started in a slow rhythm by moving his member in and out while keeping his, by now, red eyes trained on his partner searching for any sign of discomfort. There was none as Zero wrapped his arms around the pureblood's neck and let loose his moans of satisfaction. He then wrapped his legs around the pureblood's hips allowing Kaname to go deeper into the tight heat that he was loving oh so much right now.

"K-Kana…please…faster," Zero breathed out in shaky pants and Kaname obliged happily as he pulled out almost all the way then slammed back into the blissful tightness that was Zero. A satisfactory groan could be heard from the pureblood as he let his primal vampire instincts take over a little bit. Going faster and harder, Kaname let out a low growl as his inner beast was completely thrilled at the fact that it was mating with Zero and marking the hunter as its own. Kaname brought his hand behind Zero's head and pulled the boy's mouth to his neck encouraging him to drink.

Zero did so and licked the bite spot before sinking his teeth in and amplifying both of their pleasure. He gasped when Kaname deliberately pounded into his prostate with each thrust trying to send him over the edge of sanity.

"Ah! Kana…I-I'm going…to c-cum!" the boy managed to choke out as Kaname took hold of his weeping erection and pumped it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Go on Zero. Let me hear your beautiful cries of pleasure," the pureblood said simply with a loving smile. "Cum for me."

Zero couldn't take the pressure anymore. With an extreme pressure coil in his stomach he came harshly with a scream and the name of his lover on his tongue.

"Ah..!Ah! AH! K-KANAME!" he shouted and his milky white seed spread all over his and Kaname's stomachs.

Said pureblood was about to reach his peek as well and begin thrusting inside Zero's body at an unmatched pace before releasing himself deep inside the boy's tight cavern.

"Zero," he groaned out as his remaining juices started to leak out the sides when he pulled out of the hole.

Kaname let himself down onto Zero carefully then rolled over onto his back while pulling the hunter on top of him to lie on his chest. He stroked the latter's silver hair absentmindedly while placing loving kisses to the top of his head. Zero then looked up into Kaname's eyes and leaned in for a soft kiss before pulling back and smiling.

"Thank you Kaname. I love you," he said and lightly giggled (*ahem* I mean chuckled manly :D) when the pureblood placed a tender kiss to the boy's cheek.

"You're welcome, my angel," was his reply and a goofy grin spread across his lips when he heard the clock downstairs ring twelve times. "Merry Christmas." He mumbled to Zero afterwards who was drifting off to sleep.

Kaname pulled the covers over both of them and sighed contently. This just had to be the single most amazing Christmas in his life. For he had found and obtained his precious Christmas _Angel._

**~*xXx*~**

Meanwhile downstairs, every occupant in the living room was blushing madly at what they had heard transpiring upstairs. For once, Kain damned their cursed vampire hearing. The girls, however, were mostly a blushing fit of giggles as they imagined just what Kaname had done to Zero to entice each and every moan. Takuma laughed at their antics and smiled for a whole different reason. His best friend finally found his special someone. Even though hearing it wasn't exactly in the plan, it did confirm that the two boys upstairs were going to have a very Merry Christmas.

So in a way, he would have to thank Aido for calling their attentions to it. After all, it had started earlier when the blond noble had happened to hear a thump upstairs and quieted everyone in the room asking: _"Hey, do you hear what I hear?"_

~FIN~

* * *

~And to think that I wrote all of this with a straight face. (rotflmfao) Btw this is my first lemon so if it sucks please tell me what I can do to make it better okay? Thank you! XD Well on to the next story shall we? ~

P.S.: Duuuude this was so not how I originally wanted this one story to come out. I mean, I just had an incredibly urge to write my first yaoi lemon…I don't know what the hell I was doing lol.


	2. Christmas Through Your Eyes

~ *faints from the happiness that the reviews brought her* Kyaaaaa! I freakin' love all of you! XD Thank you so much too:

Clover1212: lmao yes, I weirdly wrote it with a straight face but this morning I couldn't stop laughing. XD

KazeKirran: OMG! It's Christmas for you? MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD and HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^^ Thank you so much!

Love332: *gasp* One of my idols has reviewed me! *faints* Kyaaa! Thank you! Merry Christmas and enjoy the other chapters! ^^ *hugs and kisses*

San Juanita Eva Hernandez: *sniff* You're so kind! *hugs* lmao son of a vampire noble that's hilarious. (I am a PUREBLOOD MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA*cough hack cough* Okay I'm good…) lmao vampire purgatory hahahaa. Oh…OMG…I'm so happy to be your distant bff! *glomp* ^^

ben4kevin: Thank you! ^^

irmina: You make me so happy! ^^ *sniff* *hugs and kisses and cookies* Teehee XD

Kipi-chan13: Omg yes! I wanted to be downstairs too! Teehee I would have been having a massive nosebleed. XD

LuanRina: TT^TT Big sister! *glomp* I love you! (teehee you're like a big sister ^^) I just blushed madly at the second part of your review. O/O His virgin tongue on…OH GOD! *goes into total fangirl mode and has a massive nosebleed* XD *hugs kisses cookies glomp cake!*

Now to the next story! XD ~

Disclaimer: I am so not doing this for every story…

P.S.: They are all children in this story. ^^ Ahem, the ages are as follows: Kaname: 12, Zero: 8, Ichiru: 8, Yuki: 7, Rido: 13, Takuma: 12, Shiki: 10, Rima: 8, Aido: 11, Kain: 12, Ruka: 10, Seiren: 9. *looks at ages* Yeah, I think I can live with that. Btw Yuki is a pureblood, all the kids are vampires (Except Zero and Ichiru who are young hunters), and they get along just fine. ^^ (Yes I know, Rido is in this as a little kid lol)

* * *

**Christmas Through Your Eyes**

"For God's sake nii-san stop fidgeting already. You look fine and it's only a party with close friends," Ichiru said to his constantly moving twin brother. Zero sent a light scowl his way and sighed.

"Yeah but…Kaname will be there," he whispered reluctantly and watched the expression on his twins face brighten at the mention of his long time crush. Ichiru hugged his brother tightly.

"Zero-nii, you need to stop worrying so much. I'm sure Kaname will love you as you are. Come on, when have I ever been wrong with you?" he asked with an arrogant smirk. Zero raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

"Well there was that time when you said we could bake for Mom's birthday and we ended up burning down the kitchen. Then there was the time when you said I would look good with yellow hair and we used the wrong stuff and made it turn green. Also, there was the time when you said that it was okay for me and Yuki to use the same bathroom at school and both of us got a detention for disturbing the peace (in the restroom.) Then-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it already! So I haven't been…uh… the most reliable source in the past but hey, I'm 100% sure on this one, and nii-san, I don't joke around when it comes to your feelings," he said honestly and watched a slow smile spread across Zero's face. The older twin hugged his brother with great appreciation.

"Thanks Ichiru. That really means a lot to me, and who knows? Maybe you'll get a chance with Rido Kuran himself, haha," came the teasing and Zero's laughter only increased when he saw Ichiru's face brighten with a soft pink hue. Turning around swiftly, the younger of the two made his way to the door.

"Don't be ridiculous nii-san! What kind of silly idea is that? Rido and I are rivals in and with everything we do. There's no way I would fall for a playboy like him!" he stated boldly, but Zero could hear the smile in his twin's voice.

**~*xXx*~**

Yuki bounded happily down the stairway in the beautiful Kuran mansion that she called home. Her elegant red and green dress flowed with her as she hopped to the bottom with excited laughter. She just couldn't wait for the guests to arrive! It was going to be such an amazing night, and there was also the wonderful idea of seeing Aido soon as well. The young pureblood princess' cheeks burned a soft pink at the thought of the blond noble. Smiling all the more, Yuki made it to the bottom and resumed her skip to the area where the Christmas events would take place. The living room; which was easily the size of a large condominium.

The girl headed towards her ever excited mother who was helping some of the house maids with the decorations, despite their protests of course.

"Mother!" she called happily and hugged the woman around the leg. Juuri looked down at her daughter with a soft smile on her delicate features.

"Yuki, my dear. What can I do for you?" she asked and the small girl giggled.

"Mother, Kaname and Rido haven't come down yet. They're taking much too long and everyone will be here soon," Yuki sighed and her mother nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they do take their time don't they? Bunch of male drama queens," she muttered and both her and her daughter laughed softly before freezing at the sound of a voice from the hallway.

"What was that about us male drama queens?" Haruka, Jurri's husband, asked with a smirk as he, Kaname, and Rido stood in the doorway each with a grin on his face.

"Oh, nothing Haruka. Yuki and I were just talking about, uh, world affairs. I mean really, the United States government can be such a drag, am I right baby?" the woman asked and nodded to Yuki beside her. The petite girl nodded her head while trying to refrain from bursting into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Yes indeed, they have a poorly executed system over there," she said and just as Rido was about to comment, the sound of the doorbell rang catching the attention of the pureblood family.

Juuri and Yuki all but sighed in relief at the pleasant interruption, and both bolted for the front door rambling about the first guests to arrive, greeting them, and the conversation being over. Kaname rolled his eyes at his mother and little sister. They could be really strange sometimes, and he was sure that it wasn't at all lady-like for both of them to launch into a sprint towards the front door in their dresses.

Rido and Haruka just laughed and followed suit after the two women. Rido couldn't wait for the night to begin. An opportunity to tease the mess out of a certain silver haired twin was something that he had no intention of missing.

Kaname was having similar thoughts only they mainly focused on all of the amusing ways to make an attractive blush form on another silver haired twin's face. Both Kuran siblings broke out in mischievous grins that make a predatory glint appear in their eyes.

Haruka looked upon his sons with a look of amusement and an emotion somewhat similar to fear. The really did get those evil 'I'm-planning-something-twisted-that-will-amuse-me-greatly' looks from their mother.

**~*xXx*~**

Holiday Christmas Carols played in the background as the number of people in the Kuran mansion steadily increased with each arriving guest. All of the adults stood chatting in various areas throughout the living room as the children had taken to playing upstairs in either Yuki's or Kaname and Rido's rooms.

Zero sat on Kaname's bed a nervous wreck at being so close to the place where he knew his crush slept every night, yet he felt somewhat at peace with the situation. The aforementioned pureblood, however, was all smiles as he sat next to the hunter and whispered something in his ear to make a bright blush appear on Zero's face and him to stutter helplessly. Oh yeah, Christmas was great for the pureblood right now.

As for Rido, he and Ichiru were currently fighting about who was better looking and the pureblood, knowing that the hunter cared for him deeply, was winning easily by acting suave and subtly flirting with the younger Kiryuu. Ichiru merely huffed in response and blushed lightly as Rido pulled him closer to him in what he claimed was a normal rival's hug. Kaname rolled his eyes at that as he could clearly tell that that was a lie.

Takuma Ichijo laughed quietly at the sight of both brothers trying to quietly seduce their intended. He and Shiki sat on the floor watching Christmas programs on the T.V. however, the blonde noble could see his red headed companion getting sleepy and nodding off every few seconds. He casually slipped an arm around the smaller vampire and laid them both down carefully on the floor in front of the T.V.

Shiki looked at Takuma questioningly for a second before giving a small smile and sniggling closer to the other for warmth. Only then did he actually let himself sleep. Needless to say, Takuma was quite pleased with himself.

Aido made his way towards Yuki's room with Kain in tow. Both of them were to inform the others that downstairs, the adults were planning on having a musical celebration in the form of karaoke. Both cousins gave a happy smile at the thought of either of their crushes possibly performing.

Aido gave a soft knock to the brown door and watched it open to reveal a shy looking Yuki who was blushing at being in the presence of her crush. The blonde vampire smiled kindly and spoke.

"Hello Yuki-chan. Could you and the others come downstairs please? There is going to be karaoke for everyone and your mother is insisting that every child in the mansion perform," he said and the small girl nodded happily before dashing back in her room to tell the girls the news.

Both Kain and Aido waited a moment before hearing a great shuffling of feet and nearly getting run over by and excited group of girls as they made haste in running down the stairs while giggling madly. Kain's suspicions were confirmed, girls were very scary creatures.

As soon as the girls were out of sight, both boys went to Kaname and Rido's room to relay the message in which all of the boys immediately complied and followed the girls suite downstairs.

**~*xXx*~**

The gathering of vampire and hunter gathered downstairs grew and a loud chorus of voices sounded throughout the room. Juuri Kuran, the head of all the voices, held a mic in her hand as she shouted over the guests.

"Alright people quiet down! First of all, I feel that one of the children should sing to open up the evening!" she declared and looked towards the group of Kaname's friends who stood there with shy expressions. "Would any of you like to try?" she asked softly and all eyes were trained on the kids.

Zero hid behind Kaname who whispered a soft "It's okay Zero," to him before looking at the audience and shaking his head. Juuri was starting to lose some hope when she realized that they all seemed to be too shy to do anything. She sighed softly and turned away ready to announce something else when a small voice interrupted her.

"U-um, Kuran-sama? I-I would like to take a try," a girl spoke up and everyone turned in shock at who it was.

None other than the usually completely silent Seiren stood there looking slightly agitated and fiddling with a button on her Chinese dress. Rima stood next to her with a proud smile and hugged the girl.

"You can do it Seiren-chan. I love the way your voice sounds so I'm sure that everyone else will too," she said and placed a small kiss to the girl's cheek. The crowd cooed in adoration at the scene and Seiren blushed oh so subtly before repeating the gesture to Rima and walking towards Juuri to obtain the mic.

A hushed silence fell over the room as all eyes trained on Seiren who stood there with a patient and schooled expression to hide her nervousness. She took a deep breath and looked at Rima who stared back with a smile. Seiren held the young model's gaze as she started to sing when the music played.

"_Till I had you I didn't know_

_That I was missing out_

_Had to grow up and see the world_

_Through different shades of doubt_

_Give me one more chance to dream again_

_One more chance to feel again_

_Through your young heart_

_If only for one day let me try."_

The audience was amazed at the beautiful voice that the usually stoic girl produced. It was utterly magnificent. They began to sway to the music and smile at the young vampire girl as she continued on. However, Seiren merely kept her eyes on Rima as if singing to her and only her. In a way, perhaps she was, because her true feelings went into it as she told the young model through song that she wanted to see those eyes light up when Christmas came.

"_I wanna see Christmas through your eyes_

_I want everything to be the way it used to be_

_Back to being a child again thinking the world was mine_

_I wanna see Christmas, Christmas through your eyes."_

Seiren slowly stepped towards Rima with a slight smile on her face. The young girl looked at her questioningly and was about to ask what she was doing before Seiren took her hand and pulled her forward. Rima was led out of the crowd and into an open space where the grey eyed vampiress began to slowly dance with her.

"_I see the rain, you see the rainbow hiding in the clouds_

_Never afraid to let your love show_

_Won't you show me how_

_Wanna learn how to believe again_

_Find the innocence in me again_

_Through your young heart_

_Help me find a way, help me try."_

She sand and twirled Rima elegantly as the young girl laughed with joy. The adults around them looked on, captured by their innocence and the undoubtedly beautiful connection that the two girls shared. It was as if Seiren was the perfect image of a guardian lover and Rima the picture of innocent youth that would be able to touch your heart with a smile.

Soon couples began to follow their example and some people paired off to dance with one another along to the calming music.

Aido took Yuki's hand and asked the girl to a dance in which she happily replied and began to move swiftly to the beat. Kaname took Zero by the hand and led the child to the floor where he led the hunter in a slow and heartfelt dance. Zero blushed but allowed the pureblood to hold him close in his warm embrace, a small smile playing on both their lips.

Rido asked Ichiru to dance but the boy stubbornly shook his head no and tried to put on his most annoyed face to discourage the older Kuran. Rido merely smirk before quickly leaning down and placing a kiss to the young boy's lips. Smiling at the satisfied reaction that was Ichiru's completely shocked yet blissful face, Rido pulled him out and began to dance with him. This time, Ichiru had no qualms.

Kain hesitantly asked Ruka to a dance in which she smiled and took his hand. She had been waiting for this opportunity all night long and was happy that she finally got to have her time with the fiery red head she had grown to care for. As for Akatsuki, he was overjoyed and led the two in a fiery dance of fun.

Takuma debated whether or not to ask Shiki if he wanted to dance. He was sure that the petite red head wasn't up for that sort of thing so he awkwardly stood there with a far off expression. Shiki, however, noticed his hesitation and smiled at the blonde then, with a light blush, pulled the noble with him to the floor so that they could join the others. Takuma couldn't believe it but was not about to miss the opportunity. He held his beloved friend around the waist and moved them both in a slow yet up beat flow. Shiki then decided that, if it was with Takuma, he rather enjoyed dancing.

"_I wanna see Christmas through your eyes_

_I want everything to be the way it used to be_

_Back to being a child again thinking the world was kind_

_I wanna see Christmas, Christmas through your eyes."_

Seiren looked up as she noticed that there were now other voices besides hers. All of her trusted friends were now dancing along with her and Rima while singing the song as well. Rima giggled at the stoic girl's shocked expression and sang along too. She hugged Seiren close and gently laid her head on her chest. She could hear the strong heart beat soundly there.

"_Seiren," _she whispered and sang. _"I wanna see Christmas through your eyes_

_I want everything to be the way it used to be_

_Back to being a child again thinking the world was kind_

_I wanna see Christmas, Christmas through your eyes."_

All of the children joined in and touched the hearts of every adult there. They could feel the love that those young were emitting and on that night in the Kuran mansion, all that were present knew that there was a rewarding future ahead in the forms of those kids. Their soft and storng voices carried the beautiful tune with Seiren as their leader, and the melody drifted into the night.

"_I wanna see Christmas_

_I wanna see Christmas, I wanna see Christmas through your eyes_

_I wanna see, I wanna see Christmas_

_I wanna see, I wanna see Christmas_

_I wanna see Christmas through your eyes_

_I wanna see Christmas_

_I want to see Christmas_

_I wanna see Christmas through your eyes!"_

The music slowed and so did the children, each gazing lovingly into their young partner's eyes as Seiren finished the verse for them. Her angelic voice bringing peace to their souls and hope to their hearts. Rima smiled up at the girl who made her feel complete. Seiren smiled warmly down at the object of her affections and finished slowly.

"_Rima, I wanna see Christmas…Christmas through your eyes." _She said and got her wish when the ended the song and dance…

With a tender kiss.

* * *

~ And there is the second story. I know it's rushed but I really want to finish this whole thing for you guys as a Christmas present so I'm going to hurry on to the last two stories. ^^ Anyway, it's Christmas now where I am and I want to say…MERRY CHRISTMAS! I LOVE YOU ALL! ~


	3. This Is Our Grownup Christmas List

~ And there is the second story. I know it's rushed but I really want to finish this whole thing for you guys as a Christmas present so I'm going to hurry on to the last two stories. ^^ Anyway, it's Christmas now where I am and I want to say…MERRY CHRISTMAS! I LOVE YOU ALL! ~

~Teehee rush job ^^ Merry Christmas! ~

Disclaimer: you know the drill!

* * *

**This Is Our Grownup Christmas List**

Zero: It was a quiet night when our savior was born. It was the time when Christmas began.

Yuki: Back then, Christmas wasn't about presents or shopping, or maxing out credit cards.

Kaname: People merely wanted to be with their family and friends to enjoy the gift of having each other.

Ruka: But somewhere along the way…

Aido: We lost sight of what is most important.

Rima: We started focusing on material things instead of each other.

Seiren: We took for granted the love that we give one another.

Rido: We neglected our friends and family because they were always there.

Ichiru: We started to forget why this season came in the first place.

Shiki: The world began to forget why Christmas held a special place in our hearts.

Takuma: The holiday season started to become something people dreaded because of the mass hysteria in malls and stores across the world.

Kain: The child-like innocence that came with Christmas became lost.

Ruka: We lost sight of what we believed in.

Zero: Christmas became just another money scheme…

Aido: But…

Yuki: But…

Rido: But…

Ichiru: We slowly began to see again what Christmas was truly about.

Seiren: It was about the joy of being with loved ones.

Shiki: It was about the laughter that came with time together.

Zero: It was about peace with your neighbors.

Yuki: It was about living life to the fullest.

Kain: It was about giving without wanting to receive.

Kaname: It was about thinking of others rather than being consumed by greed.

Rima: Christmas was about helping the woman with her bags.

Seiren: Christmas was about putting yourself at risk for a stranger and holding out your hand.

Ruka: Christmas was about cherishing the time that you have left on this earth.

Takuma: Christmas was about remembering our savior's birth.

Shiki: Christmas was a time for laughter and cheer.

Kain: Christmas was there to bring you joy that lasts all year.

Aido: Christmas was a time for family,

Kaname: For friends,

Yuki: For lovers *blush*

Ichiru and Zero: For twins! *^^*

Rido: For giving,

Kain: Not receiving.

Ruka: For loving,

Seiren: And not leaving.

Rima: For laughter,

Takuma: And happy tears.

Kaname: A time to find your joy…

Ichiru: In all your fears.

Yuki: So now we wish for you to see.

Aido: The list that combines our hearts and souls.

Rido: It is simple and clean.

Rima: It is meaningful and true.

Shiki: This is our grown up Christmas list.

Ruka: It is our only lifelong wish.

All: We wish…

_1.) No more lives torn apart._

_2.) That wars would never start._

_3.) And time would heal all hearts._

_4.) That everyone would have a friend._

_5.) That right would always win._

_6.) And love would never end._

Kaname: Again, this is our only Christmas wish.

Kain: It is our only lifelong wish.

Seiren: This was what Christmas was about.

Zero: And you know what?

Yuki: It still _is._

Rido: So help us make it come true.

Ichiru: Help fulfill our lifelong wish.

Ruka: Come share in our Grownup Christmas List.

All: *smiles* Come with us. Here we stand.

Zero: Heart to Heart *=^^=*

Rima: And Hand in Hand…

* * *

~ There you have it. The Characters' heartfelt dedication to you. I stand by them in their message too. Help make Their Grownup Christmas List come true. XD I love you! ~


	4. The Little Drummer Boy

~ Here it is…the last story. I hope they have brought you joy and happiness this Christmas. Please enjoy my favorite out of all four! (I know right? I even like this one more than the lemon. XD)

Disclaimer: …THIS IS REDICULOUS! XD

**

* * *

**

**The Little Drummer Boy**

_Come they told me pa rum pum pum pum_

_A newborn king to se pa rum pum pum pum_

_Our finest gifts we bring pa rum pum pum pum_

_To lay before the king pa rum pum pum pum_

Kaname was nervous as he sat there in the waiting room twiddling with a small plastic drum in his hand. It was to be a gift for his new mate. Only, he had no idea who that was yet, but seeing as he was only five, this was the best thing that came to mind as a present. After all, he liked it well enough. The fact that it was a Christmas tree ornament didn't deter him in the least.

Kaname's brother and sister Rido and Yuki sat next to him and put their hands on his shoulders to show their support for him. He smiled at their kindness. Why was the young pureblood so nervous? Well that was simple. His mate was just about to be _born._

_Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum_

_So to honor Him, pa rum pum pum pum_

_When we come_

Chocolate eyes trained on the doorway to the bedroom that held Shizuka Kiryuu who was heavy with child. Very faintly, Kaname could hear her soft cries of pain as the labor process must have begun. The small pureblood found himself looking down and the drum in his hands. A thought crossed his mind that hadn't before. What if his mate didn't like his gift?

The thought made Kaname's heart clench. He really wanted his mate to accept him, whoever he/she may be. He held on to the small toy tightly and prayed that Shizuka give birth to a healthy baby. Rido and Yuki sensed their brother's distress and hugged him tightly also praying that their parents' good friend do fine in her childbirth and bring Kaname his future beloved.

Their breaths caught in their throats when the doors opened to reveal their mother Juuri Kuran. She had a bright smile on her face as she rushed out to get them.

"My children come quickly! Shizuka has given birth to her second boy!" she said excitedly and hurried them to follow her into the room. (A/N Yeah I made Ichiru the older one just for this. I also made him be born before Zero so he's like a year older lol.)

Yuki and Rido hurried along after their mother both anxious to see the new baby, but Kaname came slowly as he felt his nerves come back again.

_Baby Jesus, pa rum pum pum pum_

_I am a poor boy too, pa rum pum pum pum_

_I have no gift to bring, pa rum pum pum pum_

_That's fit to give our King, pa rum pum pum pum_

_Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum_

_Shall I play for you, pa rum pum pum pum_

_On my drum_

Kaname entered to see his family crowded around the bed that held his future. He could see Shizuka holding a small bundle in her arms and a tired but blissful smile adorn her lips as she looked down upon it. Haruka noticed his son's apprehension and ushered him over.

"Com my son, you must meet your new mate," he said softly and Kaname came over to the bedside in a few quick steps. His grip on the small drum ornament tightened as he prepared to see his future and be ultimately judged by a being no bigger than his head.

"Kaname please come closer," Shizuka said softly and saw the boy come right next to her. She then moved away some of the cloth to reveal a beautiful baby boy.

_Mary nodded, pa rum pum pum pum_

_The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pum pum pum_

_I played my drum for him, pa rum pum pum pum_

_I played my best for him, pa rum pum pum pum_

_Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum_

Kaname took in a deep breath as he gazed upon the heavenly beauty that was his mate. His hand reached out to stroke the soft cheek there, and as soon as the two skins touched the pureblood could feel an immediate connection. He smiled softly at the small baby who was already becoming his whole world.

Shizuka smiled fondly at the scene and shifted her newborn in her arms.

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked and saw the young vampire nod eagerly. She gently handed over the little bundle to Kaname who held it like it was life itself. "His name is Zero." She said and saw a wide grin spread across the five year old's face.

"_Zero_," Kaname tried the name on his tongue and loved every moment of it. 'Zero' was his new favorite number and word. He looked towards Shizuka with determination and gratefulness shining deep in his chocolate brown eyes. "Thank you so much Shizuka-san. I promise that I will love him like no other and protect him with my own life. I _promise._" He said and stressed the last word to prove his point. The elegant woman smiled peacefully and nodded her head.

"That is all I could ever ask for. Thank you Kaname-kun," she spoke and leaned back to fully rest as she continued to observe to two's interaction.

Haruka and Juuri smiled fondly at the scene. They were proud of their son and so happy that he had found his special soul mate. Yuki and Rido also exchanged joyful glances. They had never seen their brother so happy before.

Kaname traced his fingers along the small baby's jaw line and sometimes went up to stroke the fine silver hair that he knew was going to be absolutely gorgeous when it all grew out. It was then that the pureblood remembered his gift, and he brought it up to tuck it into one of the creases that the cloth wrapped around Zero made.

"Zero, this is my present to you and I hope that you not only accept it as a sign of my promise to love you forever, but also to accept me as the one who will always want to make you smile," he said softly and waited for a reaction, but nothing happened. Figuring nothing was going to happen at the moment, Kaname was just content with holding his mate close to him and feeling the little one's warmth against him.

But then, they all heard a small noise.

Kaname looked down at the baby in his arms and his breath hitched when he came face to face with the first openings of the most beautiful lilac irises ever to be seen on earth. The wide orbs blinked and looked around a bit before settling on the pureblood's own chocolate orbs. The two seemed to stare at each other forever, lost in each other's gaze.

One was thinking that the other's eyes were the most beautiful thing they had ever seen while the other was curious and wanting to know more about the being hovering over him. Then, something drew the little one's attention away. Zero saw the little drum that had been placed next to him in the blanket. He didn't have a clue what it was but he liked it immediately and somehow knew that the person above him had given it to him. So he looked back into the chocolate colored eyes that held his innocent gaze and began to stretch his mouth up into a wide and joyful…_smile._

_Then He smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum_

_Me and my drum_

_Me and my drum_

_Me and my drum_

_**Me and my drum…**_

_Kaname smiled back._

**~*FIN*~**

* * *

~There you all go. The ending story that I made sweet and simple lol ^^ I've been wanting to write this out as a story for weeks now and here it is! Well Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! I LOVE YOU ALL! I can't stress that enough. *hugs, kisses, cookies, eggnog ^^* The songs I used for inspiration were…

_**Song: Do You Hear What I Hear **_

_**Artist: Linda Etter**_

_**Song: Christmas Through Your Eyes**_

_**Artist: Gloria Estefan**_

_**Song: My Grownup Christmas List**_

_**Artist: Amy Grant**_

_**Song: The Little Drummer Boy**_

_**Artist: Babyface**_

Again I love you and hope you enjoyed! ^^ Peace and on Earth good will towards men and women!

VK Characters: BYE! MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD ~

The Little Drummer Boy


End file.
